When Iron Sharpens Iron
Deep in the dense woods of the Sierra Joya Mountains, the swordsman Ronin Kuro is walking though the woods, he heard that there is a monster that may be worth hunting in these woods. Though he sky is clear, it is obscured by the canopy of leaves that only allow some sunlight to filter to the forest floor. A symphony of chirping birds combined with the rustle of leaves at the top of the trees being blown in the wind fill his ears. It is the perfect day for a hunt. The swordsman stops when he spots a dead deer lying on the brown and green floor coated with leaves. Someone else is hunting here. Perhaps for an animal or maybe fore the same mark Ronin seeks. Lars O'Ryenne is on his way from setting another trap to check up on his first when he spots Ronin within the dense vegetation using his eyes that have trained their whole lives to pick out plant-from-animal. His heart races alongside his legs as worry and panic overtake his rational thinking; he knows that this man i dangerously close to the trap he made. As he is dodging bushes and even some poison ivy, he shouts "Sir, get away from there!" loud enough to clear the area of all wildlife, possibly including the monster he is after. Ronin looks to the man and blinks before speaking "Not only have you chased away whatever target you are after you may have chased away mine as well. I was well aware there was a trap there. A vary well made one that was not easy to spot at first but I still noticed it." "I know i might have scared it away- and i appreciate the compliment, but your safety is more important. That trap is made to put down a monster the mass of 30 elephants. Well, more like 27 but, please sir, step backward form where you are. You are at the edge of the pitfall. Plus, now i have to relocate this trap." Lars' breathing slowed steadily as Ronin complied. he stood about 3 meters away from the dead deer and went down to his knees and rolled down the sleeve of his camo-sweater to reveal a mechanical arm that juxtaposed his tan skin. He reached his arm all the way through a small hole he made in the false surface of the trap that was sturdy enough to bear a human's weight, but also fragile enough that any creature larger than a cheetah would fall through and meet their fate with the five unseen electrically charged lacrima laying at the bottom. He said, "Requip" as a faint yellow light filtered from the small cracks in the pitfall trap cover. Ronin watched as the man uses requip magic and explained himself a bit, he took a few steps back from the pitfall as he kept an eye on the man, looking him over. "A hunter with requip magic. I myself use requip and hunt monsters. Retirement is boring so it's good to have a hobby." he chuckles lightly "I was never in any real danger but your concern is welcome." at this point the swordsman realizes he forgot something. "My name is Ronin Kuro." he bows lightly "What is yours?" "My name is Lars O'Ryenne. I am a member of the Orion's Belt Guild in Citronella." Lars steps forward and shakes Ronin's hand with a grip as confident as the stranger's. "I'm sorry for potentially scaring away your target. if it makes you feel better, i basically screwed up my chances of finding the Leaf Wyvern I am after. Considering you said you were after a monster in these parts of the Sierra Joya's, and considering that you look like someone who has no time for small-fry, I assume you are after a Leaf Wyvern as well? I mean, that is the only big game in this little corner of the country." Ronin nods "I am after this Leaf Wyvern, I heard a few things about it. Attacks on people and towns here and there. So I came to put it down. It also sounds like it could be a nice challenge. Even lesser dragons are strong, but unlike dragons you can still find them and I don't think I'd fare well on a true dragon. No one has ever killed one. Now that I think of it I should be equipped for fighting dragon-kin and not in my normal outfit. But I guess it can wait till I'm sure it's here. Don't want to use my magic and find out there is nothing to hunt." "Smart move. Me, I used a little bit of magic because i intended to trap and put down this creature. But since i made a big ruckus, that went out the window." Lars pointed to the north. "My second trap is about three kilometers north, within a clearing. I came back to check up on this one in case it activated. As for this leaf wyvern, there are a few around, but one of them has been attacking towns near the border which is only seven Kilometers north of here. Generally, they attack when provoked or when some creature encroaches on their territory like most monsters, but this one seems to be... going a little too much out of its way." He paused for a moment and observed Ronin. "I would be worried about you going after this thing, but you seem capable to take it on. However, I would assume that you are not from these parts and I think you need someone who is not only equally as capable, but also very knowledgeable about the target. Plus, I am also after this thing so... wanna team up and snuff this thing?" "Having a local could be a help as I don't know this area, having info on what I'm fighting is always good too. Just don't get in my way. I'd rather not hurt you by mistake." Ronin then moves a bit to the side "Lead the way to this town that's been attacked, I'd like to look over the area." __ Lars and Ronin both trekked the dense woods, walking north to a town called Thunberg. Along the way, they stopped so that Lars can disassemble the second trap he set down. As they continued forward, Lars spoke up. "Hey, Ronin, did you mention before that you use Requip as well?" He asked "Yeah, my requip arsenal is meant to combat monsters and magic types often used by monster types. What's your requip set up for?" Ronin seemed genially interested in knowing. "Mine is set up for the exact same thing. Though, I don't just have weapons and armor, but also equipment to set up traps as well as tents for camping out. I also summon food and rocks." Lars smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you would be a member of my guild based on what you just said." "I don't do guilds, they tend to get in the way. It is easier to find a job but I'm not all that good with people. Not normally." He keeps focused on the path ahead. "I like to take on my target head on. I don't plan or trapping it or taking it alive. True monsters don't get the benefit of catch and release." "Well, there is something for everybody, and if people isn't one of those things that's for you, i can understand why you wouldn't join a guild. I am in the Orion's belt because I am too much of a tea player to be able to work alone. Though i am out here by myself because it is summer and many people in my guild would rather be someplace nicer than in the woods on the other side of the country. As for taking it head on, I would have much preferred to trap the thing then give it a swift and painless death, but since I made all that noise, i am going to have to resort to a different strategy since Leaf Wyverns have excellent hearing." Lars looked up at Ronin who was still intent on the path ahead. "You know what a Leaf Wyvern is capable of, correct?" Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:Shadowbaneleader Category:Skydek